Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!
The Opening Titles theme is "Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!" (私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い!), "No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!"). It is also used for the Ending Credits of Episode 12 with a different scene. The song is performed by Konomi Suzuki (female vocals) and Kiba of Akiba (backing band). Lyrics Kanji/Kana= わ――――もういいですそういうの! 今日も 同じ一日が始まる 誰よりも他人の目を気にして 「実際かわいい日もあるよ?勘違いじゃないし」 「無視かよ…」 あの時の気持ちが 変わってしまうのがこわくて 「わいわいは嫌いなの 一緒にされたくないし」 そんな僕らを無視して 「生きて行こう!」とおっしゃってる 「優しくされて ちょうどいい」 健気なの察しろや! 夢のない時代よ 目を覚まして 私がモテる未来まで この世界を赦さない モテた者は遠慮せい これ以上は遠慮せい 無駄な抵抗はやめて ホレろ ホレろ ホレろ ホレろ モテろ モテろ モテろ モテろ 全てが変わる未来で会おう 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Yeah! ''This is a song of hope, ''for those who feel loneliness. ''What can they do for the future, ''those who never knew this sorrow. ''CHECK IT, BREAK DOWN みんなが好きだから 正しいとか そういうのやめろや うるさい時代よ ちょっと黙って 私がモテる未来まで 何もする気が起こらない 騒ぐ者は遠慮せい 発言にも気をつけい 哀しい目に気づいて ''I’m on my way to finding my way. 健気なの察しろや 夢のない時代よ 目を覚まして 私がモテる未来まで この世界を赦さない モテた者は遠慮せい これ以上は遠慮せい 私はここにいるよ! ホレろ ホレろ ホレろ ホレろ モテろ モテろ モテろ モテろ 全てが変わる未来で会おう ん～ 1 2 3 4! 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! |-| Romaji= Wa- mō ii desu sō iu no! Kyou mo Onaji ichinichi ga hajimaru Dare yori mo hito no me wo ki ni shite “Jissai kawaii hi mo aru yo? Kanchigai ja nai shi” “Mushi ka yo…” Ano toki no kimochi ga Kawatte shimau no ga kowakute “Waiwai wa kirai na no issho ni saretaku nai shi” Sonna bokura wo mushi shite “Ikite ikō!” to osshatteru “Yasashiku sarete chōdo ii” ' ''I’m on my way to finding my way. ' ' Kenage na no sasshiro ya!' '''Yume no nai jidai yo me wo samashite' Watashi ga moteru mirai made kono sekai wo yurusanai Moteta mono wa enryōsei kore ijō wa enryōsei Muda na teikō wa yamete Horero horero horero horero Motero motero motero motero Subete ga kawaru mirai de aou Watashi ga motenai no wa dō kangaetemo omaera ga warui! Yeah! This is a song of hope, for those who feel loneliness. What can they do for the future, those who never knew this sorrow. CHECK IT, BREAK DOWN Minna ga suki dakara tadashii to ka Sō iu no yamero ya Urusai jidai yo chotto damette Watashi ga moteru mirai made nanimo suru ki ga okoranai Sawagu mono wa enryōsei hatsugen ni mo ki wo tsukei Kanashii me ni kidzuite I’m on my way to finding my way. Kenage na no sasshiro ya! Yume no nai jidai yo me wo samashite Watashi ga moteru mirai made kono sekai wo yurusanai Moteta mono wa enryōsei kore ijō wa enryōsei Watashi wa koko ni iru yo! Horero horero horero horero Motero motero motero motero Subete ga kawaru mirai de aou N~ 1 2 3 4! Watashi ga motenai no wa dō kangaetemo omaera ga warui! |-| English= Aaaaah, that’s it, no more! Today, again A day begins like any other I feel the gaze of others more than anyone else does “There really are days when I’m cute? I don’t think I’m wrong there…” “Have I been ignored?” I’m afraid Of my feelings from then changing “I hate those noisy people, I don’t want to be with them” People like us are ignored, Always being told to “Live on!” “Just being kind to us would be fine” I’m on my way to finding my way. Find your way to be courageous! This is an era without dreams – open your eyes! I won’t accept this world until I make it to a future where I’m popular Popular people, back off, you’ve had enough, back off Stop it with such a useless opposition Fall for me, fall for me Make me popular, make me popular We’ll meet in a future where everything has changed No matter how I look at it, it’s you guys’ fault I’m not popular! Yeah! This is a song of hope, for those who feel loneliness. What can they do for the future, those who never knew this sorrow. CHECK IT, BREAK DOWN Stop saying the “right” things, Like, “Because I love everyone” This is such an obnoxious era, shut up a bit I won’t feel like slacking until I make it to a future where I’m popular Back off, cheerful people, be careful what you say Notice my sad eyes I’m on my way to finding my way. Find your way to be courageous! This is an era without dreams – open your eyes! I won’t accept this world until I make it to a future where I’m popular Popular people, back off, you’ve had enough, back off I am here! Fall for me, fall for me Make me popular, make me popular We’ll meet in a future were everything has changed Mmm~ 1 2 3 4! No matter how I look at it, it’s you guys’ fault I’m not popular! Notes *In kanji, the hiragana「モテ」is「持て」properly, and「ホレ」is「惚れ」properly. Both are imperfective and continuative forms of「持てる」and「惚れる」meaning "to be popular" and "to fall in love," respectively. *Text in bold is used in the opening theme in the anime. *The original subtitled version of the anime has some mistakes on the opening theme song, such as replacing "I'm on my way to finding my way" to a imitation Japanese line of a different meaning (see video above). Category:Songs